esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magda Heim
Magda Heim is the manager of the Esme Girls’ Third Squad; another subsidiary of the main group made after the success of the second one. While Marie coordinates Emily, Idol and Maggie; and Ellie administrates Katya, Kyu, and the Esme Twins; Magda leads three new members, Ann Ermacov, Amy Fagerberg, and Melody Stein; this last one is Magda’s closest friend inside the company. Before the Esme Girls, Magda worked as a porn personality within online German BDSM communities. She performed under the alias Überslutten; a mix between the term “uber,” meaning above something; and a Germanized version of the English word “slut”. While making porn videos, Magda studied philosophy and worked as a barista at a local coffee shop. She knew about the Esme Girls thanks to her friend Melody. After Marie opened yet again another contest to hire more members, Magda applied and got the job months later. As an experienced Esme Girl, was told about a third subsidiary she will have to gather the members for, thus inaugurating the Third Squad. Biography Magda was born on Bavaria, Germany, to an upper middle class family. Since an early age, Magda grew up fatherless after her biological father left the family; she and her mother had to live in a rural town outside of Munich, where Magda surrounded herself by traditional Bavarian culture. During her teenage years, she worked on a farm where she learned how to call the cattle by yodeling and how to perform folk dancing at the town’s center. After she ended her basic education, Magda moved with her mother to Munich where she attended high school and applied for university; she took philosophy as her major. After Magda’s body blossomed during her young adulthood, she had several romances until a partner introduced her to BDSM. Magda became a very promiscuous girl and during her years of university she tested many sexual preferences with different lovers. To earn a living, Magda worked as a barista at a local coffee shop near her institute. She also started to publish amateur porn material she filmed with her boyfriends. Given the variety of content she did, she self-proclaimed to be the "übberslutten"; a girl so profligate she’s above a normal slut. She coined the term after studying the works of Friedrich Nietzsche and knowing about the "übermensch" as the next step of human evolution. While an adventurous person, Magda was diligent during her studies. She read the Greek philosophers, being her favorite one Aristotle; she then read the existentialists and modernists, being her favorites respectively Nietzsche and Immanuel Kant; Magda always had problems understanding Hegelianism. She loved whenever she talked with other colleagues about philosophy; some of them became her lovers. Magda dated poets, sociologists, law students and other fellow aspiring philosophers. After visiting art institutes, she would recognize a female artist’s work, and when she met her personally, both chicks became best friends. This aspiring artist was Melody Stein, a girl from Austria that was trying her luck to become Munich’s best painter. Magda and Melody shared common interests, being sex the primordial one, seconded by poetry and philosophy. As Magda developed her fame as the "überslutten," her interest in philosophy slowly faded away. She introduced Melody to BDSM and even arranged sexual intercourses for her. During a conversation, Melody told Magda about the Esme Girls and showed her filmed content; Magda loved it. After the company announced it was seeking more members, Magda and Melody sent their applications; Melody's was ignored. At this point in history, Ellie finished forming the Second Squad and was tasting fame on Europe on a second tour. Marie knew she had to make another team, a third one, so she took command of the next contest and after looking at Magda’s resume she contacted her. Magda and Marie had a sloppy call given Magda’s broken English and her little work experience. Marie gave her an ultimatum of improving herself and calling her again; Marie thought Magda wasn’t going to call again, nonetheless she wanted to see if she was up to the challenge. Magda took Marie’s word to heart and finished her major in philosophy with minors in English and human resources. She kept working as a barista and porn personality. Months after, she called Marie and presented her new resume. Marie, impressed by both Magda's overcoming and established audience, hired her. After months of Marie training Magda, she told her about the new company’s project, Third Squad. Marie ordered Magda to seek new members to hire. Magda pulled a sneaky one and called Melody first, then added her to the applicants’ list. Magda told Melody to earn an audience and make herself useful to the company. Melody, just like Magda back then, took her words and started to work harder. Both girls wouldn’t talk until Melody returned with better results months after. Magda received her costume. Because she had the time to influence the costume’s design, she suggested adapting a German lederhosen. After she debuted, Magda left her old job as a barista and her BDSM persona. Personality Magda is the most promiscuous of the Esme Girls while also being opened about it. What Marie loved about Magda was her attitude of “zero fucks given.” During her job interview, Magda showed the least amount of worry about what other people thought of her sexual life. Magda, given her sexual desires, also developed a go-getter attitude by approaching all the people she had interests in; this contrasts Emily’s shyness that made her not having a romantic life. Magda can be a serious person for philosophy. Just like the Esme Twin Kimberly, she can take a book and read it through for hours while also thinking many insights. In fact, Kimberly and Magda have often discussed entire books during show breaks. Magda also differs from Kimberly regarding their nihilistic tendencies after discovering Nietzsche, for Kimberly wants to deny nihilism by coping it through sexual intercourse while Magda embraces it and has since moved to absurdism as her motto. Magda doesn’t fear meaningless in life, as in, she doesn’t feel tiny because of the absence of a higher meaning; she, in the contrary, feels liberated lives accordingly to her own standards, albeit being defined by hedonism. Interesting enough, Magda joined the Esme Girls for two major reasons. One, she liked the sexual themes surrounding the expansion aspect of the Esme Suits. And second, because she can identify a somewhat philosophical foundation below the Esme Girl concept. She, as an absurdist who embraces the harshness of life, has accepted entertainment as a mechanism of giving one’s life content. Thus, she loves the fact that all the Esme Girls have escaped demanding jobs or depressing situations and have since turned into clowns. This complicated yet fascinated insight made Magda worked her ass off to get hired; she saw the Esme Girls as the manifestation of what she believes in. Entertainment wise, Magda’s very into German music; from folk songs to metal. She can show various interests either by listening to “volkmusik” or even Ramstein. Magda loves to keep it weird. This also applies to movies, for Magda has seen a lot of them to take philosophical ideas from. Her favorite movie is 1999s The Matrix, a film that has as its fundamental core Plato’s “theory of the cave”. Esme Suit Magda’s costume is based on a Bavarian lederhosen, a traditional outfit part of German culture. On her upper body Magda wears a white shirt with a red ribbon hanging from the cloth’s neck. On the arms she has saggy and puffed blue clothing arms with the golden flower pattern with red dots printed on it. At the hands she wears white gloves with red borders. At the lower body, Magda has shorts stylized with the blue color and the same golden flower pattern. Her pink rubber follows a similar design to Marie’s but with the addition of fluffy white borders at the top. As footwear, Magda wears long white stockings and the typical red squeaky shoes. Both the arms and the blue shorts jingle upon being shaken. The “DO NOT PULL” hangs at the back of the shorts. After being pulled, the balloon will expand until destroying the shorts, the stockings and the shoes; leaving the usual round sphere with bare pink feet at the bottom. Magda doesn’t have a gimmick like the rest of the girls. The making of Magda’s first drawing was drawn on July 2, 2018. She was intended to be the first member of the Third Squad. Her name Magda comes from the actress Magda Szubanski; while her surname Heim comes from Martina Heim, German voice actress who dubbed the character Esme Hoggett for the German version of the movie Babe: Pig in the City. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls